


2 a.m

by ergotlinski



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ergotlinski/pseuds/ergotlinski
Summary: ;─with a heartache I wondered, why did I expect?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	2 a.m

Two a.m and I couldn't sleep.

You were online, in the middle of typing something to reply to my midnight text. I commented on one of your stories; it said coffee kept you awake, and I couldn't help but relate.

Which was a lie; I never liked coffee. It messed up my brain as much as sugar does to little kids. 

As I laid on my bed, topless, wearing only a short because summer was all over the place, I waited for your reply. Patiently, though deep down I wanted it to come sooner. 

Gradually, my eyes became sore from staring at the screen for too long. You haven't replied yet.

I frowned. I glanced at your name; you were offline.

It felt like my heart just fell right down my chest.

My text left ignored. It was read though. But still, it made me felt stupid for waiting.

Two a.m and I turned off my phone. 

I turned on my side as I scoffed at myself. Eyes closed shut, with a heartache I wondered, _why_ did I expect?

_Stupid._

-


End file.
